


12 Nights of Wassailia

by AlcyoneSong



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcyoneSong/pseuds/AlcyoneSong
Summary: 12 Nights, one big adventure.  Sophia has come back to Enchancia to celebrate the winter holiday with her family.  Older, stronger, wiser, or so she thinks.  She's about to find out, and discover a little more about herself along the way.
Relationships: Amber of Enchancia/Other(s), Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First, Sophia/OC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_On the First Night of Wassailia, my true love gave to me, Stars and Snow in a tree_

* * *

Why was it this season of all seasons Sophia felt the most affinity?Was it the spirit that brought people together irregardless their rank, irregardless their birth?Was it the short days, and long nights illuminated by candles?She wasn’t quite sure, beyond the special moment she had shared many years ago with her mother lighting the Wassailia candle.

_The candle._

The candle remained the same, even in the castle.Now it was lit by the priest in the chapel while their family stood around and the members of court joined in a reverent song of thanksgiving.Then, the priest spoke the Wassailia message as the family sat in the royal box.The message was the same every year, and to Sophia it rang true today as it had for all the years before.

Her heart, felt different somehow.

Many years before when it was just her and her mother, the message kept them going. It was a message of hope, and remembrance.She thought about her father, and the stories her mother told her about him.That he was a sailor, he sailed to the edge of the world, and found the world beyond the edge of the world.Later, she would learn he died in a terrible storm that blew up from the southern isles.His body was never found, so he was never given a proper burial.It seemed harder for them, but her mother was smart.Her mother was resourceful. It’s what led them here.It’s what took them to a lonely King, who lost everything on a wish, and gained something on a wish too.Overnight, it felt like she went from being alone, to having a family and not just any family but a royal one. 

_A gift._

The King who would be her dad, gave her a special gift.An amulet, and that amulet opened many doors, revealed Sophia to Sophia, it showed her strength, courage, and hope.It gave her wings to fly, fins to swim, and worlds beyond worlds that were only hindered by her imagination.Her greatest story was the one she was writing now. _Her own_.

Now, the amulet was just a reminder of that story.

The service concluded, with a song, and a candlelit procession.It was Sophia’s favorite part. They walked two by two out of the chapel and into the freshly fallen snow among the evergreens where they met with the rest of the village and shared their light.Soon, the sky started to fill with light as floating lanterns rose up into the clear, star filled, sky.Sophia leaned against her mother her face glowing in a wide smile.She had returned for Wassalia from her time in the EverRealm with the Protectors.She had grown since she left, some would even say she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, an observation not lost on those in the court.

Princess Amber also had grown into her role as the future Queen of Enchancia, while James was a year away from earning his spurs as knight of the realm.He had taken after his father, broad in shoulder and warm in laugh.He wore the armor well, but more importantly, his support of his sister in Sophia’s absence was felt.Amber, beautiful like her mother Queen Lorelei, had many who wished to court her, and King Roland was grateful James vetted each potential suitor before they even had a chaperoned audience with his sister.Only the best for Amber, and to Sophia’s surprise, Amber was ok with that arrangement. 

Sophia’s return for the holiday season gave Amber an excuse to have a bigger party than usual, and no expense was spared.Although Sophia would have preferred a smaller, more intimate affair, she also knew Amber never did things in halves. So, she stole a few moments with her mother watching the floating lanterns dance across the sky.

“I’m glad you’re home Sophie,” her mother whispered giving Sophia’s hand a small squeeze.

“I’m glad to _be home_.” Sophia replied returning the squeeze.

XXX

They returned to the great hall of the castle, where a magnificent tree was magically illuminated by the Royal Sorcerer, he had gone all out this year.Floating crystal chandeliers, and dripping crystals from the caverns beneath the castle illuminated the shining ballroom into a winter wonder, the roof he transformed into the sky with an illusionary spell complete with rotating constellations, to Amber’s delight, and random shooting stars.A fire blazed in the hearth draped with frosted greenery twisted with fine golden threads that were beaded with icy crystals which caught and refracted the light against tulle ribbons.

Sophia inhaled sharply when she stepped into the room, King Roland applauded, and the applause was echoed with cheers for the Royal Sorcerer.

He was good. _Really good._

She always knew it, but tonight felt.. _different_.She felt out of place here.Suddenly aware that she was still wearing her Protector uniform, she rubbed her arm and glanced over at her family.Her mother took her place by her step-father’s side, James and Amber also joined them with Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartleby.It seemed like everyone was there, everyone she knew growing up, who grew up with her.Even her friends from Royal Prep were there, albeit older, like her.She saw her friend Vivian who waved her over with a broad smile.

As Sophia approached Vivian, she saw that her friend was not alone.Standing nearby was a… _prince_?She gave Vivian a puzzled look, which was only returned with a wide smile.When she was close enough Vivian took her hand into her own and showed her a beautiful ring on her left hand.The stone seemed to glow from within, and was set in a metal Sophia recognized immediately as mithril.

“ _Vivian…_ ” Sophia breathed, as tears filled her eyes.She pulled her into a tight hug.“When?” “How?” “Who?” 

Vivian bustled her over to a small window seat and sat her down before sitting across from her.As if on cue a steward brought them two steaming cups of cocoa. 

“ _Mmm chocolate.._ ,” the friends gushed as Vivian began her tale.

“Do you recall the move?” Vivian began.

“The move you didn’t want to move?” Sophia replied with a small giggle.

“Yes, _that_ move.” Vivian smiled.

“So… what about it?”

“Well, as it happens the garden that was enchanted had another secret..” Vivian replied.

“Which was? I thought we found them all..”Sophia mused between sips of hot cocoa.

“Not quite, there was one that was… well, for me to find, on my own.Sort of like your amulet, sort of like your story..” Vivian continued.

“Sophia,” Vivian smiled, “he was my secret..” She glanced over toward her parents.

Sophia followed her friends look.She regarded the tall prince that stood talking to her parents.He was dressed in a dark blue surcoat lined with white ermine, over what appeared to be a finely wrought Mithril chain mail shirt, hosen of the same dark blue, and leather boots with silver spurs. He wore a fur fringed cloak of fine velvet and damask clasped with gold about his shoulders, and at his side a sword hung in its scabbard.He had dark chocolate brown hair, and a warm boyish smile.A circlet of gold rested upon the crown of his head.

“He was a frog..” Vivian chuckled.

“In the garden?!” Sophia replied surprised.

“Yes.”

“So… how?” Sophia began thinking she knew the answer but.. just to be sure she wanted to hear it from her friend.

“Well I didn’t kiss him… well not like the story.” Vivian laughed.

“Then how did you break the spell?”

“I gave him a song.” Vivian replied.

“We’ve been singing our duet ever since.”

“Oh Vivian… _that’s so perfect_..” Sophia gushed. 

“I _wanted to tell you_ , but with all the secrecy involved in being a Protector, I didn’t know how..” Vivian replied, her smile fading a little.

“I understand..” Sophia replied.

“So much is … no, _has_ changed since I left.”

Vivian took another drink of her cocoa.“We are growing up, well, I guess we grew up, but you know.. we are finding our happy ever afters now..” Vivian replied.

“Yes, it looks like you are.” Sophia smiled.

“It’s because of you…” Vivian added, setting her cup aside and taking her friends hands into her own.

“I know, but it’s sort of my destiny or… _something_ I guess.” Sophia blushed.“I just.. _what do I do now_?”

“Find your own happy ending?” Vivian suggested.

“Do I even.. _get one_?” Sophia asked with a deeper blush, “I mean, _what else could I want_ , I have my family and my best friend is getting married to an amazing Prince and…everyone is together, what more?”

“That is true Sophia, but surely there is something … _no someone_ who has been waiting to see you all year..”

“ _No…_ ” she replied with a dismissive wave.“He’s found his own happy ending too.”

“ _Has he?_ ”

“Pfttt _yes_.”

“I would’t be so certain.”

Sophia looked over at the tree, then at the rest of the room.Cedric really did go all out.

“Have you seen him tonight?” She ventured to ask.

“I can’t say I have.” Vivian replied.

Vivian’s prince approached them with a smile and a courtly bow.“M’lady, the dancing is about to begin and I would like to have the first dance with you.”

“Princess Sophia, this is my fiancé, Prince Theodore,” Princess Vivian, “Prince Theodore, this is my best friend Princess Sophia, daughter of King Roland of Enchancia, and Protector of the Ever Realm.”

 _“Enchanté.”_ Prince Theodore replied taking Sophia’s hand and placing a light kiss upon the top. 

The music began in earnest as the floor cleared and couples paired off to begin the evenings dances.Prince Theodore took Vivian away, and as they stepped onto the floor Sophia watched them dance with a wistful smile.

“Good Evening Princess.” A familiar voice said close to her ear.“Did I show up or _did I show up?_ ”

She smiled broadly.

“You did show up, and you went above and beyond as usual Cedric.”

She glanced over and saw Cedric was not dressed in his usual purple attire, although she didn’t think it was unflattering, but rather humble.Instead, tonight he looked quite the sorcerer, in a black robe, trimmed in purple satin, with damask alchemic symbols upon it.About his shoulders he had a black crushed velvet hooded cloak also lined in the same hue of purple. He still had the fingerless gloves and his wand was the same purple heartwood with phoenix feather core she remembered from her youth. 

“How are you enjoying being a Protector?” He asked with a shy smile.

“I guess it’s… ok?” Sophia replied shyly.

“Well, _if you get bored_ , you can always return to being my ..eh _apprentice_ ,” he replied half teasing.

“You know that’s not going to happen,” Sophia teased back..

“Why, _am I not good enough for you_?” Cedric countered.

Sophia didn’t know what to say to that.

_“I…”_

“What’s wrong? _Raven got your tongue?_ ”

“No.. I just.. Wow! How did you get the crystals to look so much like icicles?” Sophia asked abruptly walking over to one of the decorations, inspecting it closer.

“Well, it’s just parlor trick magic… simple illusion.” Cedric began to ramble.

“It’s.. ah.. very good.” Sophia replied..

“ _Good enough_ for a Protector?” Cedric asked.

 _What was he getting at?_ Sophia wondered.

“Oh this is beautifully done Cedric, far better than our magic.. you’re an artist.”

“I know.. I know..” He seemed to gloat.

Same old Cedric.

 _“But..”_ His tone trailed off, and she felt his gaze as she had many times before. “ _Is it.. good enough?_ ”

She turned to face him, smiling, “oh yes, _quite good_.”Was that a blush?

Did he really just blush, and why did the room seem to fade around them for a moment.She wanted to say, _“I missed you.”_ She wanted to hear him say, _“I missed you too.”_ She wanted him to ask her for a dance, and she wished she had time to dress like Amber, to look like a proper Princess, not a Protector.She wondered if she had soot on her cheek from the candle, or if she smelled of horse.She wondered if he always had crows feet around his eyes when he smiled like that, and would he always smile like that when he saw her.She wondered how long it took him to gather the nerve to even talk to her.He was twice her age, practically, if not more.She was going to be twenty this year… he was two years shy of King Roland, and anyways this was a stupid diversion from her _oh so important_ Protector work.

“I should … go.I think I see Amber waving me over and you know, it’s been a year.” Sophia said breaking the spell between them. 

Did his smile fade?She wasn’t sure but something changed as he seemed to quickly nod and shoo her off while he went over to talk to Greylock who to Sophia’s surprise was actually keeping King Magnus in check. 


	2. 2 Knights A Jousting

12 Nights of Wassailia

_**2 Knights A Jousting.** _

* * *

The following day was the first of many festivals that would herald the finale of the Eve of Wassailia.A tourney was held for the Knights of the realm, the prize was a new set of armor, a master crafted sword, and a bag of gold worth three years wages, and the honor of having their name and arms painted upon the wall of Wassailia champions.James was not in need of new armor, or a new sword, but as a squire, he had spent many long afternoons polishing Sir Finnegan’s armor staring up at the lists.He wasn’t the least surprised to see Sir Bartleby’s name for the past five years, then Sir Maxwell a few times, and near the more faded ones Sir Finnegan.He guessed the old knight was quite a jouster in his prime, although these days he spent his days telling battle stories over games of chess.However, he was a great teacher to James, and now looking back he appreciated the hard work.More than anything, James wanted to add his name to the list, and perhaps today was to be his day.

“Hey James, are you ready for today?” Sophia’s voice echoed in the hall.

James turned and faced his sister with a wide grin.

“I believe so..” He replied, looking down at her a bit.

Sophia was surprised at how he had filled out in his shoulders, and looked so much like his father in many ways, the same height, build, and demeanor.Granted James was a bit more headstrong but Sophia just chalked that up to his youth.Anyways, it wasn’t like she could judge him, even if he was a step-brother, they shared similar personalities. 

“Flying Derby may not have been your thing, but Amber and others have said you have excelled at being a squire, do you think dad will give you your spurs today?” Sophia asked.

“I sure hope so, I mean, I need to earn them, and Sir Finnegan said the only way was either in battle, when I turn twenty, or if I achieve some type of victory in a contest of sorts.”

“So, I’m guessing that’s why you’ve entered the tournament?” Sophia ventured, arcing a brow with a small smile.

“Boom! You got it.” James replied laughing.“I mean, I think I can lick most of the knights here and thankfully, Sir Bartleby is not jousting this year..”

Sophia grinned, “well, he has babysitting duties now.”

James nodded rocking a bit on his heels, before picking up his helmet and arming cap.

“Are you going to watch my run?” He asked with a hopeful expression.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Great!”

The two siblings chatted for a bit longer, as they made their way to the royal stables where the stablehands and grooms had a horse saddled in the royal barding for James.His shield bore the crest of a rearing pegasus, and his helmet also sported the white wings of Enchancia.His armor was a brilliant silver that was etched with a floral pattern of entwined knots and leaves.His horse also wore silvered armor etched with a similar motif. James had explained that it was his father’s old tournament armor, which was handed down to him when he started jousting.It was something of a family heirloom.Jame’s horse was a cream colored desterier, a spirited stallion that was quite aware of what was to come and very much ready for it.Sophia stepped back a bit from the beast who was like James in so many ways passionate, and enthusiastic to the point of exasperation.The groom had a difficult time adjusting the chamfron and barding, but soon James was on his horse, lance in hand, shield in the other, sword at side, ready to go to the lists.

Sophia walked through the crowds milling about, buying beer, food, and catching up on gossip as well as making a few wagers on who would be the winner, who would win second, who would win third and so on.She found herself swept up into the crowd as they assembled by the tilting yard. 

“Excuse me!” She huffed as she was elbowed by a stranger carrying a large flagon of ale.

“Pardon me!”

“Oh sorry ma’am,” came a drunken reply.

Eventually, she climbed upon the scaffold steps to the royal box where Amber, her mother, father, Aunt Tilly, and Uncle Bartleby were sitting observing the opening ceremony.Amber wore a crimson, damask satin, dress with a low cut top that bordered on scandalous save for the emerald necklace andemerald tiara she wore upon her hair which was swept up into a high bun and trimmed in crimson ribbons.Her mother was more conservatively dressed in an elegant gown of emerald trimmed in gold, while her father wore a similar colored doublet in satin and gold brocade, a fur lined cloak was clasped around his shoulders with a gem encrusted golden brooch.A gold and gemstone chain hung about his neck along with the ceremonial crown. 

Sophia could not help but search the box for another, expecting him to be there as he always had dutifully sitting nearby the royal family, a sorcerer’s job was to be present at all times, even if not addressed directly.One can never take too many chances at these events, and it was not uncommon for a wayward fairy or a misguided troll to come and raise hell.Yet, to her surprise and dismay he was uncharacteristically absent. She dismissed the thought and assumed he would come eventually, he was just running late. _Typical Cedric_.

She found her seat and sat down beside Amber who gave her a sideways look, of pained pleasure.

“ _Could you at least have tried to wear something more…_ ?” Amber whispered sharply.

 _“Princess?”_ Sophia countered.

“Well.. _yes._ ”

“I’m afraid all my princess stuff doesn’t fit me anymore..” Sophia replied shyly.

“ _Oh Gods Sophia!_ You are too much! I have spares you know! All you had to do was ask!” Amber exclaimed exasperated.

Bailywick handed the girls two steaming glasses of mulled wine which seemed to calm Amber down and warmed Sophia to her toes.Despite the crowds, it was still bitterly cold when the wind blew across the fields.The colorful pennants snapped in the breeze and the masses huddled closer together while the heralds blasted four sharp calls on their trumpets.The lead herald announced the first two contests, another blast, and the horses thundered down the lane.The two knights bore down upon each other, spurring the horses on, their lances lowered, they crashed together as lance met its mark raining splinters and shards of wood down upon the crowd close to the counter tilt.There was a roar of applause and loud cheers along with booing and jeers for another round.Another lance, another pass, and once more, the crash of wood against metal, the cheers, and again.. but this time, the knights could choose a weapon by which to engage.One chose a wicked looking morning star, the other a mace.Again the horses came together and again they scuffled, alas the knight with the morning star swung too late, lost his balance and was assisted off his horse by a well timed blow of the mace to his back.Sophia cringed at that.She knew James had a bit of a blood lust since childhood, but this seemed a bit too excessive. 

The crowds cheered the victor who dismounted and assisted helping the other knight to his feet, again, the crowd roared their approval of this noble act.The other knight boxed the head of the one who dismounted him in a good natured way, before leaving the field to drown his loss in ale and a pretty maiden.Sophia just rolled her eyes.Again the event went on as knight after knight tested his skill with the lance, sword, and horse against the other.Until, at last, it was James’ turn.Sophia was certain that the knight James was going to test again was none other than Prince Hugo, but to her surprise a herald announced that Hugo was not jousting due to an injury from a previous test that made him unable to ride.Sophia was sure she saw Amber blanch a little at that, but her sister hid her face behind a well placed fan.She knew Amber liked Hugo, and she also knew Hugo’s feelings were mutual. However, due to protocol, they kept their friendship secret to only a few of their closest friends. 

_Where was Cedric?_ Sophia wondered as her mind drifted back to the sorcerer.He was missing this, but then maybe this really wasn’t his idea of a good time.Maybe he was really just keeping a distant eye on the event from some unknown location just in case things went bad he would … _Get a grip Sophia… it’s just Cedric._ Yet, he wasn’t just Cedric to her.He was Cedric, her friend, her mentor, her … _Gods! What was taking James so long?_ The herald announced a new contestant would take Hugo’s place.

“In the stead of Prince Hugo, I am honored to announce _King Gerard of Avalon_ will be riding against Prince James of Enchancia.”

Sophia saw her father visibly sit up, and lean forward as this King rode into the lists. 

“Rolly did he really come from Avalon?” Queen Miranda asked her husband quietly.

 _“Aye.”_ Roland replied, keeping his gaze locked on the new contestant. 

“That mystic isle?I thought Authur had no children to speak of.” Miranda continued.

“He doesn’t.”

_“Then who is this?”_

“Avalon is the country, there are many kingdoms like ours within it.” Roland replied.

“Do we trade with them at all?”

“No…” Roland, “but I have heard they have vast vineyards, most of the wine we serve at the castle comes from there along with the cheeses.”

The King wore blued armor, his horse was a massive dappled grey percheron cloaked in a caparison of dark blue woven with an intricate gold knot work and embroidered raised gold fleur-de-leis, a blued steel chamfron with a rondel and spike, and criniere.A peytral with a wave motif hammered into the metal, protected the horses head and added to the imposing figure of the beast.The King rode over, and removed his helm, to reveal to Sophia’s surprise and that of her father, a young man just shy of twenty. 

“ _He looks about two years older than Hugo.._ ” Amber remarked, lowering her fan.Her keen eyes swept across the scene.

He saluted the King who returned his gesture with a regal nod.Then, he paused scanning the royal box.Sophia expected him to ask Amber for a favor, but was surprised again when he pointed to _her_. 

_“Me?”_ She wondered, looking at him in confusion.

The King nodded and tapped his arm.

“A favor, M’Lady!That I may return it to you as victor!” He called.

Sophia felt the heat rise to her cheeks, as Amber stuffed one her silk ribbons into her hand. _“Sophia, just… go give it to him..”_ She hissed.

Her legs felt like lead while she made her way down to the list.The King rode closer to the barricade, so that they were eye to eye.

 _“May I do you a great honor M’lady and win your colors,”_ he smiled, _“but first might I ask your name?”_

 _“Sophia…”_ Sophia replied as she tied the ribbon onto his arm.

“Princess Sophia of Enchancia, I will ride for you!” King Gerard replied, as he returned his helm to his head and lowered his visor.

Sophia turned and stalked back up to the box wondering of Cedric set this up, her face crimson, and her heart arguing with her head.She felt her father’s eyes on her, and her mother, and Amber, and Sir Bartleby.She also felt the odds change, and she realized for the first time the fantasy she had been entertaining since her youth was simply a fantasy.The weight of expectation surprised her, and even though she knew her mother would support her, her father, Amber, James, Aunt Matilda, the Kings mother, and all who lived under the roof and raised her, supported her, taught her.They expected her to do her duty and marry into another kingdom.Furthermore, this wasn’t some random Prince, but a King.No point in guessing if the prince would inherit the throne here, he had one, and land, armies, navies, knights, wealth. _Oh Gods!_

 _“I hope James thrashes him,”_ she muttered under her breath but loud enough for Amber to hear.

Amber simply giggled a little and smiled, “that’s not very sportsman like Sophia..”

Sophia gave her sister a small smile and sat up watching the event with a neutral expression she had learned from Amber when one had to do something they did not like. Amber was the mistress of the feint, able to tell a suitor to drop off the end of a pier and make them look forward to the trip.Even Cedric with his sarcasm was not as good as hiding his feelings as Amber.Sophia would learn from Cedric that was the expectation of a Princess, and not just any Princess, but the first born.Ugh expectations again, although when Cedric explained it, it didn’t seem so intolerable.

The event began with the heralds blasting three calls, and a final as the two knights spurred their horses and thundered toward each other.This wasn’t just a friendly match, King Gerard seemed to be wanting to test the nerve of his opponent and so brought his horse into a full charge.The lances lowered, riders leaned forward, and the two riders met with the crack of wood and rain of splinters.She heard her mother gasp, her father stand and cheer as James made a successful run.Again, a new lance, a new pass, and another crash as lances cracked against the reinforced metal target on the Knight’s shoulder.A third pass and again this was met as steel on steel, James circled, sword drawn, and defended himself from every blow King Gerard tried to land, while making a few good hits back.Sophia sat up a little as James looked like he would win when a solid smack with the flat of the King’s blade sent her brother sideways off his horse and into the mud.The horse master and grooms rushed onto the field.James’ horse spooked and reared up, Queen Miranda and Princess Amber screamed in terror,the beast nearly slammed it’s hooves onto James’ face when King Gerard reached and grabbed the animals bridle wresting it away from the boy and buying the grooms precious time to get James to safety.The horse master seized James’ horse and led it beside his own, between King Gerard and himself they calmed the animal and led it off the lists. 

The crowd roared in applause, standing up, and even King Roland stood and cheered the name of Gerard.

Except for Sophia, who at that moment, wished she was anywhere else but here.


	3. 3 Siblings Fighting

Chapter 3

_**3 Siblings Fighting** _

* * *

There was a feast that night in the great hall after the tournament. 

“Did you hear?” James remarked to Sophia as the first courses were served.“He didn’t take the prize.”

“What do you mean he didn’t take the prize, King Gerard won the tournament.” Sophia replied dryly.

“I know, but he didn’t take it, he forfeited it, so …”

“So you won?” Sophia grinned.

“In a way, yes.” James replied, “although, I plan on challenging him again at the Spring Tourney.”

Sophia laughed, “fair enough, and your winnings?”

James shrugged,“I’m selling them and putting the money back into the town coffers.I think it will do better there, and it didn’t seem fair to take that considering my position.”

Sophia looked at her brother proudly, “that’s a very noble act James, I always knew you to be generous and kind, and now you’ve proven that to me.”

They were interrupted by the heralds announcing the arrival of King Gerard to the great hall.King Roland stood up and hailed the other King, beckoning him to sit beside him at the head table. A chair was quickly added and the two King’s sat beside each other.

“So tell me, what brings you to Enchancia?”Roland asked, with bubbling enthusiasm.

The young King smiled, as he accepted a goblet of wine from the porter.

“Sire, I am wishing to make alliances with friendly kingdoms, perhaps to trade, perhaps something more,” Gerard replied.

Amber and Sophia looked at each other momentarily.

“Are you seeking a bride?” Roland asked.

“ _That depends,_ ” Gerard replied carefully.

“I think you’ll find Enchancia has quite a lot to offer, as we do import many goods from Avalon, but where exactly is your Kingdom?” Roland pressed.

“It’s a small principality to the south of Avalon, on the coast of the North Sea, south west of Camelot,” he replied.

Roland looked more intrigued, “I cannot recall the name of all the principalities of Avalon, pray tell _what is yours?_ ”

_“Poitou.”_

Roland scratched his chin, “interesting.”

King Gerard smiled kindly, “it’s not surprising you are not aware of it, it is a small country that was once part of the larger Kingdom of Anjoux but the kingdom split after the death of my parents.”

Roland’s face paled when he realized who was sitting beside him. _“You are the missing Prince then!”_ He exclaimed.

Gerard blushed a little, “yes, you could say that..” He laughed as he tore off a turkey leg.

“Is it true that King Authur himself aided you in regaining your throne?” Roland asked with an eager grin, not bothering to eat but acting quite like James when he would ask Sir Bartleby about his adventures fighting wyverns and the mountain ogres in the wild lands of the Nordland.

“Oui, that is true,” Gerard nodded as he washed down the turkey with another draft of wine.

“Is it also true that, you have an alliance with Authur?” Roland was on a roll now.

“That is true as well.”

“I have to admit, I admire Authur’s leadership, he has some of the best knights in the ever realm, outside of Enchancia..” Roland gushed.

“His knights are quite good, and he pays them well for their service.” Gerard replied.

“And you? Do you have many?”

“Knights?”

“Yes.”

Queen Miranda shot her husband a hard look.

“I only have a few, and they share their service with my cousin Queen Sabina of Hauvon.” Gerard replied.

“Of course.. “Roland seemed cowed by his own impertinence.

By the time the fifth course was served, the Kings were deep in conversation. 

Meanwhile, Amber and Sophia were entertained by the court minstrels and acrobats. 

“Wasn’t Cedric supposed to do some magic tonight?” Amber casually asked Sophia.

Sophia gave her sister a small shrug.

“Sophia! I’m genuinely surprised, I would expect you, of all people, to know what our royal sorcerer was up to before any of us got a message.” Amber replied.

“What are you implying Amber?”

Amber quickly turned to the chilled strawberries and cream on her plate, “nothing it’s just well, obvious to everyone the amount of time you spent in his tower, we half expected you to not even show up tonight.”

“ _I had to show up_ , it would be considered a grave offense to not do so, _you know that Amber._ ” Sophia replied cooly.What was her sister getting at? She had barely seen Cedric since she returned from her duties as Protector, and he was the one person she most looked forward to seeing again.

“All I know is that is daddy getting chummy with a King, who has his eyes on you darling sister, and I hope you realize that whatever little fantasy you may be entertaining with our Royal Sorcerer is going to _remain a fantasy_.” Amber remarked matter of factly. 

“ _Why not you?”_ Sophia retorted curtly.

“Because as future Queen, I can’t leave this kingdom, and anyways, _I’m already intended_.” Amber remarked with a small grin.

“To whom?” Sophia balked.“And when, exactly were you going to tell me?”

 _“You know who..”_ Amber gave Sophia a look before nodding ever so slightly toward the table where James was sitting beside Hugo deep in an animated conversation about ballistics and the latest cannon developments against castle walls.

“Oh…” Sophia replied, “are you sure, I mean he’s nicer.. but he’s _so…_ “

“Sophia, I don’t question your infatuation, so why are you even testing mine?” Amber replied cooly.“ _The heart knows what it wants_.”

Sophia took a deep drink of wine, and scanned the room once more for a familiar purple robe.

Suddenly, the room darkened as a purple mist seemed to arise from the flagstone floor.The candles burned with purple flames casting the room in an eerie glow.Sophia’s heart leapt in her chest. 

_“Nice one Cedric..”_ She thought with a secret smile.

The court became unusually quiet as conversation died into hushed whispers.Standing in a pool of light Cedric made his appearance, as he walked forward toward the raised dais, pools of light appeared where his feet fell illuminating him dramatically, casting long shadows under his eyes.He withdrew his wand from the sleeve of his cloak and as he walked began to incant a spell.The tip of the wand shimmered and glowed as it twisted through the air, causing the air itself to hum with energy. _“Lumos Meteo!”_ Fantastic illuminations and patterns filled the air around them, some taking the form of flowers and birds, others of a mighty dragon and a running unicorn.With another flick of the wand, _“Finit”_ the illusion dissipated into shimmering dust thatfloated to the floor.Applause.A bow.A glance at Sophia.

 _A glance._ That’s all she got.

A glance, that’s all she needed, _or was it_.

As if on cue, a single red rose apparated before her upon the table.She was glad it was dark, that Amber couldn’t see and was too distracted by the fireworks to notice her tucking it away.In the process of hiding it, she pricked her finger on a thorn.Quickly, she tried to stave the bleeding by sucking on her finger, but the spell was cast.

Just at that moment, Cedric filled the royal hall with a light display unseen before.He pulled out all the stops, to the amazement of the audience as both children and adults looked upward in awe as he took them through the lands of Enchancia across vast mountains where giant eagles soared, to the warm tropical waters of Marroway Cove, to the steaming islands where the dragons lived, and to the endless prairies where wild horses ran free.He made a storm sweep over the grasses, and a rainbow with the scent of wildflowers.Sophia could not help but be impressed beyond words.

That evening as the banquet wound down and the dancing began in earnest Sophia wanted to slip away and catch up with Cedric. She wanted to tell him how wonderful his magic was, and ask him about the spells he used.However, that was not to happen as she was sidelined by James and Amber who both strongly encouraged her _no._. threatened her to stay. 

“ _It’s your duty_.”

“You need to think about what is best for us.”

“Don’t forget where you came from.”

“No, forget where you came from, you’re a Princess so it’s your _duty_.”

“Just, give him a chance.”

“He’s only a year older than James, so it’s not too bad.”

“Why is age an issue here?” Sophia retorted.

“It’s not an issue darling, _it’s a fact_.” Amber sighed.

“ _A fact?_ A fact about what? You know Hildegard married a man who was old enough to be her father!” Sophia exclaimed, perhaps alittle too loud as some of the courtiers shot the siblings disdainful looks.

Aunt Tilly approached them, taking Sophia by the arm, and hooking arms with her favorite niece, she swept Sophia away from the twins.

“Before you say it.” She grinned.

“I just… _I don’t know what to say._.” Sophia replied.“I came home for Wassailia and now… we are fighting, and it’s over my duty when I thought I was free to be who I wanted to be.. _like you_.”

Aunt Matilda took her out onto the balcony which overlooked the formal gardens.The air was cold, the sky clear, and already a frost had formed on the marble balustrade. Sophia’s breath came out in frosty plumes and yet it felt less stuffy than in the great hall. 

“Sophia, there is something I need to share with you, when I gave up the throne to Roland, it was the most difficult thing I had to do.You see, I had to face a hard truth that I was not only turning my back on my duty, but also to the people who supported me, raised me, loved me, and sacrificed so much for me.It was a choice I made knowing that if I were to return, those same people may not accept me back, even my own family.”She paused and looked out over the gardens, the cypress trees looked like tall soldiers standing at attention, while the topiary took on more fantastical shapes as if the garden itself was it’s own ice castle.“I knew being the story keeper was a special job, and the amulet called me to do it for a time until I was too old to continue finishing stories because you see, I had a story to finish myself.”

“And that was?” Sophia asked.

 _“Yours.”_ Matilda smiled.

Sophia smiled up at her.“I’m glad you came back, I’m glad I got to be part of your story too.”

“Yes indeed, but I want you to remember that your sister and brother have grown up with a code of expectations that you may never have.” Matilda continued.

“Is that because of my birth?” Sophia ventured, a little nervous as this was still a sore spot for her.

“Well, _yes_.” Matilda replied.“But maybe, things can change.”

“Do you think, it’s possible for someone to fall in love with someone they knew for a very long time but for reasons they don’t quite understand because it’s not the usual way these things are done?” Sophia ventured.

Matilda gave her a sideways look, “I think I know what… rather _whom_ you are talking about.” She tilted her head a little to the side and looked up at the stars, “if the fates have it, then things will work out, if the fates do not, then you will get an answer.”

Sophia really hoped the fates would be kind. 


	4. 4 Sprigs of Holly

**4 Sprigs of Holly**

* * *

Sophia showed King Gerard the observatory, and they looked at a few of the planets and celestial features over Enchancia. 

“This is really wonderful, we do not have anything like this back in Poitou.” King Gerard said. 

"What is Poitou like?” Sophia asked, sitting down upon a gilt and satin bench. 

Gerard turned to the lady before him, keeping a respectful distance between them, he clasped his hands behind his back as if he was to recite something from school.Sophia found his posture charming, and smiled up at him.“It’s ok, you can sit beside me,” she added patting the spot next to her.He looked at her a little unsure, before stiffly walking over and sitting next to her.“It’s lovely, there are tall rugged cliffs, and miles of shoreline that meet the sea which can be wild and frenzied one moment, and as still as glass the next.There are wild ponies that graze upon the tops of the cliffs and sheep as far as the eye can see.” He chuckled a little at that. “Ok, so that’s not too remarkable, but there is a sense of freedom and between us, a bit of magic too.”

Sophia could not hide her interest now.She leaned forward listening to him, her gaze meeting his and she noticed his eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them that gave them a warmth which reminded her of honey.His complexion was fair, with a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose as if he had seen a fair share of sunshine.His hair was a rich auburn, cut low to his neck, and he smelled of spices and leather.His attire was elegant, as he wore a blue velveteen doublet with silk brocade trimmed in fur, riding boots that came to his knee, woolen breeches also dyed blue, the sleeves of his tunic were a lighter shade, and around his shoulders he wore a golden chain similar to that of her father, although the motif was something she had seen on the bindings of some of Cedric’s books.At his side he had a small dagger in a scabbard, and a satchel. 

_“Magic?”_

“Oui, ancient magic, older than time itself,” he replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Have you seen Merlin’s work?” Sophia asked curiosity piqued.

“Oh yes!Admittedly, Merlin assisted me, and saved my Kingdom from being stolen from me by my step-brother the cad Lord DuBlois.”

“Oh?!”

King Gerard regaled her with the tale of how Lord DuBlois had hired a hedge witch to transform him into a stag, and under the guise of a hunting accident chased him down and attempted to kill him to claim the throne.Sophia listened, her eyes wide at his tale.“And so Merlin found me, I had injured my leg, he took me into his cave, and healed me.Then he reversed the spell but not before we were able to trap DuBlois in his lie.”Gerard’s expression darkened for a brief moment,”Princess Sophia, there are things one must do, even when one does not wish to do them, but the law demands it to be done.Even to family.”

Something changed in Sophia at that moment, she was a little bit afraid, but also very aware of the duty the King had, and the decisions the King made.Her father was merciful, perhaps to a fault, but she was grateful for his mercy even to those who did not deserve it.Other Kings, did not have such a choice. _“Were you scared?”_ She asked him quietly

 _“Yes.”_ Gerard replied.“But when one lives with fear their entire life, one gets used to it.”

The two did not see a third person eavesdropping on their conversation.Yet, even as he listened, he felt his blood run cold at Gerard’s confession.He lightly touched his neck and swallowed hard.

Sophia wanted to think differently about the King, he seemed so nice, a gentleman who was attractive to be sure, but was he kind?Could he be considered kind if he did show mercy or if he followed the law?Was it fair of her to judge him like that?Was it fair to deny him justice, to deny the law and demand mercy?This was why she was not fit to be a wife of a King!This was why she wanted to be with Cedric. He never made her think about these things! He never demanded she put herself in the position to save or take someone’s life!No, magic had rules! Magic had order!Magic had laws in and of itself, laws that were obeyed and the punishment for breaking those laws was metted out not by another but by magic itself! 

“What’s it like being a Protector?”

King Gerard’s words hung in the still air between them, but the snapped Sofia back to the present.

“It’s… it’s…exciting, dangerous, and _rarely_ boring,” she laughed.

Both men paused to the sound of her laughter.One hidden in the shadows behind a stone pillar, the other, beside her where the first wanted to be.

“Ah! I almost forgot!” Gerard said.He opened the satchel at his side and withdrew the favor Sophia had given him earlier that day.

“I didn’t want to make any more of a scene at the banquet than I had to, and since we are alone, I thought it would be good to return this to you,” he smiled as he gave it to her.“I’m sure Protectors, such as yourself, aren’t interested in such old fashioned tokens of courtship, but if you would be so kind as to entertain the possibility, tomorrow when we take a ride through the woods to Dunwitty, would you join me?”

Sophia looked at the ribbon, then at him, and something changed. _“I..”_

She saw him look at her not as a girl, not even as a youth, but as a lady.She finally understood what Amber must have known all along, and why she toyed with Hugo.It wasn’t Hugo, it was someone else, and she had a good idea as to who it was.The sound of a door closing snapped her back to the present as they both looked up.

“Probably a servant,” Gerard chuckled. 

“Probably.”

“ _Cedric, be careful now, the game has changed and this … this is no longer child’s play, or a flirtation,_ ” he thought to himself, his expression withering as the old fears and self-loathing raised its head as a snake, twisting up his stomach and around his heart tightening to where he found it difficult to breathe. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and exhaled as he steeled his resolve and stalked to the door which led through the servant’s halls. He sat down at his desk, and started flipping through various spell books, unsure of what he was looking for, if only to distract him from the thoughts that warred between his head and his heart.

The wound on her thumb started to throb a little, and she felt her dress. _The rose!It was gone!_ Her heart sank, she had promised to meet Cedric in his tower tomorrow morning, the same time King Gerard wanted to go riding with her!This was going from bad to worse.

“So, shall we meet again tomorrow M’lady?” King Gerard asked as he stood up extending his hands to her.“I would love to see the infamous Pegasus’ of Enchancia.”

Sophia smiled as she took his hands into her own.“If you wish, we could ride them instead of you know _regular horses_ ,” she laughed.

“Well, that wouldn’t do,” Gerard smiled, “ _when in Enchancia.._ ”

XXXX

That night Sophia lay in her bed, unable to sleep.She stared up at the ceiling tossing and turning as she tried to figure out how to fix the conflict that raged between her heart and her head.She couldn’t just fall in love with someone she just met! That’s insane!And yet, when she was around the King, she wanted to be around him more.

“Why do I always end up with the screwed up ones?” She sighed.

“Perhaps because you have a kind heart Sophia,” came a voice from the shadows.

“Do I?A kind heart or a selfish one?” She challenged.

The source of the voice appeared from the darkness, his tall, lithe silhouette made barely a noise save for the swish of his robes against the marble floor.“Did you like the rose?” He asked matter of factly.

Sophia didn’t bother to ask why or how Cedric was in her chamber, to the contrary she was glad he was there.

“I did.”

“How is your thumb?”

“It hurts a little.”

“That is love for you, my dear.”

She looked up at him,“dear Cedric, I… I have waited this time, these years, to be with you and when I finally see you again, you haven’t changed but I’m afraid _I have_.”

He laughed a little before sitting upon the edge of her bed, he reached over and stroked a lock of her hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.“Of all the wonders we have seen together, of all the magical things we have done, nothing is more magical than the opportunity to see you grow up.However my darling Sophia, there comes a time when you are grown that I must step back from being your teacher and friend to being just Cedric the Royal Sorcerer.”

“But my heart is saying something completely different,” Sophia felt her throat tighten.Was he going away? 

“You are a Protector, you have your own magic now, and access to all the magic in Enchancia.A role not to be taken lightly.” Cedric continued.“I am just a user of that magic, and I have my limits, but you. _my darling_. are limitless.”

“Stop it Cedric!”

He sat back suddenly with a look of shock.

“I am not limitless.I am not this … _heroine or savior_ or whatever they think I am.I’m _scared_. I’m alone, and now I may have to marry a King that I don’t know, and go to a country I don’t know, and leave you behind and I .. I just can’t.Yet, I can’t bear to turn my back on them and leave them because what if, they turn their back on me!?”

She felt two arms encircle her, they pulled her close and she buried her face into the folds of the robes, robes that smelled of patchouli, bergamot, sage, thyme… magic.She felt his heartbeat against her cheek, and she knew her tears were leaving a wet stain on the satin but he didn’t seem to care.He held her, for as long as the tears flowed, and when they were done he wiped the last with his thumbs and those fingerless gloves cupped her cheek.She felt the well worn leather against her skin, the slight callouses on his fingertips, and the residue of soot under his nails that he could never quite get off.She opened her eyes to look into his own, dark brown ones that seemed to have a purple hue to them when the moonlight hit them at just the right angle.His white bangs fell over his brow haphazardly while his black hair was swept back behind his ears and fell at his neck.Same old Cedric.

“ _Ah yes, I wanted to give you one more thing_ ,” he whispered.

She looked at him with newfound curiosity as he withdrew from his robes four sprigs of holly.With a wave of his wand he transfigured the holly branches into gold, and made them into a necklace which fell on her lap before her.Carefully he picked it up and fastened it about her neck. 

“Thank you, Cedric..” Sophia breathed, “it’s beautiful!”

“Ah, it is! Isn’t it?” He chuckled, “but it’s more than just a trinket, the holly is a magical thing, a gift to be given during this winter season.It will ward off evil spirits, and bring you luck, and also it serves to remind you to believe in yourself Sophia, just as I believe in you.”

She looked up at him, her eyes watering again, and again she hugged him tighter than she ever had before.“I know you’re afraid, most people are when they start a new journey.I remember when I first met you, I was absolutely terrified.”

“What changed?” Sophia asked sitting back wiping her eyes again with the back of her hand.

He gave a little nod of his head and shrugged, “I did, with your help, and patience..”

_“And?”_

Her eyes searched his for that one word she wanted to hear, the word that neither felt safe to say, but both felt.

He inhaled a haggard breath before exhaling a sigh and rubbing his hands across the folds of his robe, then he looked up at her, his dark eyes met her cerulean ones.His mouth felt dry.“Merlins mushrooms.”, he thought but now.. right now they were alone, the castle was silent, and he was with her, she was with him.The moon cast a long square of light across the room and illuminated her chamber softening her features, as if magic itself had chosen this moment for him.

_“Love.”_

He said it.He actually said it!Oh! But what if she thinks he’s overstepping his place! 

His fears were silenced as the distance between them closed, Sophia cupped his head in her hands and she kissed him.He kissed her in return, the world be damned! His fingers ran through her hair, tangling themselves in her golden brown locks as he fell atop her on her bed. The kiss became deeper, delectable, she was his! He was hers, and she had to have known it.The necklace around her neck seemed to hum with energy before settling down on her chest. 

“ _The spell isn’t complete, come with me tomorrow night, we will finish it under the moon at the stone circle_ ,” he whispered into her ear.

Sophia’s head felt as if it was in a cloud, a giddy, happy cloud, a foggy haze that left her utterly relaxed. 

“Mmmm ok Cedric..” She murmured into her pillow.

“ _Good night, my love_.” He whispered before disappearing into darkness.


	5. 5 Candles Glowing

**5 Candles Glowing**

* * *

The next morning, Sophia woke up refreshed, and she thought the previous night surely was a dream.Yet, when she undressed to get bathed, the necklace Cedric gave her was still around her neck.She lightly touched it, afraid it would disappear but it was solid, real, and a reminder.She stepped into the tub and washed up, then rinsed and dried off.

“Princess, shall I fetch your riding attire?The King, your father, and his company will be waiting for you at the stables for this morning’s ride.It would not do to keep them waiting,” her lady in waiting stated.

Sophia remembered she had promised King Gerard she would go with him, and no matter how she felt about the situation, a promise was still a promise.“Yes, Lucy, I think I will wear something a bit more rustic today.Please fetch my riding dress, the dark green one with gold trim.She quickly dried herself off, dusted herself with a fine perfumed powder before styling her hair in an elegant bun.Her lady in waiting assisted her with the dress and finally she was ready.She was careful as she made her way to the courtyard where the grooms had brought around the flying horses they would be riding.Minimus was saddled and ready to go, while her father rode his own horse Destiny, and King Gerard had the mare Gusty.Sophia loved Gusty, she was a sweet mare who was good for people who were not used to flying, as she tended to avoid the faster jet stream, choosing to glide on the trade winds and thermals.She was as white as snow, with wings that had an almost opalescent shimmer to them which caught the light and refracted it into a soft rainbow that changed and moved with each wing beat.Sophia was pretty sure that Destiny was going to show off for Gusty, he was already prancing about and fanning his wings while his tail was raised in an arrogant swagger.Sophia rode over to him and spoke softly to the stallion, _“I know you’re excited to be out, but please, be careful, you have my father … your Master on your back.”_

The stallion regarded her with pricked ears before turning an ear back toward King Roland, then gave a low snort before stamping the ground a few more times in protest.

 _“This will be an interesting day out.”_ Minimus remarked dryly.

 _“I know, we need to stay close to dad,”_ Sophia replied giving Minimus a reassuring pat on his neck.

The old gelding chuckled as he stretched his wings one more time, these flights were fun, but he was feeling his age. 

“Oh, I’m going to be so glad to be back in my warm stall after this is over,” he sighed, “and please ask the groom to put that salve Cedric made on my back and legs, it did a wonder the last time for the ache.”

Sophia smiled, _“I’ll be sure to tell him, and to tell Mr Cedric about the salve, I think he will be very pleased to know it served you well.”_

“I would like that very much, Sophia..”

Minimus was interrupted by the bugle blast of the escort, a group of ten knights would be riding with them over the southern forests beyond Dunwitty to return later to Dunwitty’s tavern the Dancing Dragon for breakfast and to meet with the Lord Mayor and his family.This was a typical political game Roland played well with guests, and Sophia just went along with it. 

King Gerard rode up beside her, “merry met, M’Lady.” He smiled a greeting, “so quickly, how do I tell the horse to.. _well, fly_?”

“Come along, I’ll show you.” Sophia replied as she brought Minimus into a trot, then a canter, then a gallop, and a slight kick to his side encouraged him to unfold his wings and he was aloft.Gusty followed suit and the mare was in the sky flying gracefully beside Minimus in long easy wing beats.“Wow… this is… amazing!” King Gerard breathed when he looked at the ground shrink below him.He clung onto Gusty’s saddle, and it made Sophia smile a little.He really hadn’t flown before, at least not like this.“Please relax your Majesty,” she assured him, “Gusty is a great horse, she will not take you too high, or too fast.”

Of course, that would have been fine, but Destiny had other things in mind.The stallion circled around and cut between Minimus and Gusty, giving Minimus a warning whinny and a quick nip. Before Sophia could chide him, he thrashed his tail, threw his head back and postured to Gusty by making a massive loop de loop nearly throwing Roland from his seat. On the way down, he came right behind Gusty forcing her to make a quick evasive turn.She dived to the side, as Gerard held onto the reins forcing her to head into a downward dive.She tried to flap to slow down, but they were falling fast, she snapped opened her wings at the last minute, and they sped over the treetops before landing in an open farmers field.Sophia was close behind them on Minimus.Minimus landed heavily beside Gusty who was giving a hard glare at Destiny, stamping her hoof, and snorting indignantly.

Gerard looked pale.He dismounted the horse, disappeared behind a tree, and Sophia could hear him retch.Thankfully, she had a canteen with her, which she handed to the King afterward who accepted it with a sheepish smile.“It’s ok, I … I am going to have a talk with my father about that horse.” She stated giving Destiny a hard look as he became but a dot on the horizon.

“Will we have lost them?” King Gerard asked after wiping his mouth and walking about a little.He was still shaking from the flight, and Sophia decided it would be best if, for now, they rested.

“No, we can catch up with them, but not until you are ready,” she replied gently.

“ _M.. Merci._.” Gerard replied.

“Did you sleep well?” Sophia asked.

Her skills as a Protector had prepared her for these types of situations, and small talk was a tool she used to calm tense situations down.This was definitely a situation.

He nodded, “quite well, the best sleep I’ve had in a very long time.”

Sophia tilted her head at that, “you really have had a hard life, huh?”

He nodded,”I think people make assumptions, that when you are a Prince or Princess, the world is given to you on a silver platter. That life is never difficult, and we are somehow shielded from its harsh reality.Maybe in Enchancia that is the case, but where I am from, the story reads very differently. To be a Prince or Princess, makes you a target until you are old enough, strong enough, and clever enough to see through the schemes and play their game.”

“How so? I thought King Authur was doing a good job keeping the peace in Avalon.”

“Well, he is, but my Lady, Avalon is a vast place,” Gerard laughed a little, “I mean no offense, but once you cross the Silver Sea, the world changes.We have magic of course, but it’s not as open as it is here.”

“I have heard about lands like yours, lands where magic is almost seen as something evil.” Sophia replied quietly.“I wonder just how Merlin manages to do it?”

“He is under the protection of the most powerful King in the realm, that is how.” Gerard explained frankly.

“I see, well that would make things easier..”

At this realization she understood a bit more why Cedric idolized Merlin, not only was he a skilled sorcerer, but one who was able to practice magic in a land where such things were not appreciated the same as Enchancia.

“Is everything a game beyond the Silver Sea?” She asked lifting her dress to walk across the frozen soil avoiding the mud puddles as best she could.

“What do you mean M’Lady?” Gerard asked as he made his way back to Gusty.He gave the mare an apple from his saddlebag which was accepted gratefully and followed by a whinny of gratitude and a nuzzle.

“Just, I guess I really have no idea what the other realms are like, I am a Protector of the EverRealm, and we get messages from our other Protectors about the other realms, and yet, I feel like there is still so much I have yet to learn.”

Gerard glanced over at her, the morning light hit her hair, and brought out the highlights of gold and amber within the depth of auburn.Against the green of her dress, and her creamy skin, it took his breath away and he struggled to find words.He wasn’t sure how to court her, or if this _was_ courting.It certainly wasn’t the most romantic place to be, a frozen field, and … “Oh look, we should get going,” he said nervously as he climbed into the saddle on Gusty’s back.

Sophia nodded and did the same but the dress hung up on the stirrup.“Oh bother..” She fussed.

She was caught by surprise when two strong hands easily lifted her up onto the saddle. _“M’Lady?”_

She looked down into the face of the King. _“Merci?”_ She replied softly.

He beamed up at her, “trés bonne Mademoiselle.”

He returned to Gusty and climbed back into the saddle again, their flight was easier this time, and they caught up with her father and the others at the tavern.

“So sorry about that mishap back there Gerard!” King Roland exclaimed, before clapping Gerard on the back, and handing him a flagon of ale.“Come, eat up, and let me tell you about a plan, I’m thinking that we might be able to arrange a trade deal between our Kingdoms, _what do you say?_ ”

Sophia watched as the two Kings disappeared into the tavern, while she sat in the sunshine watching as the townspeople began their day.She remembered as a child doing the same with her mother, and their shoe shop.How things changed! For her, in what felt like a matter of a day, and yet, now things were changing again.She hoped her father wasn’t going to try and arrange for her to marry King Gerard, and if he was, she was certainly not prepared to leave Cedric for a place that banned magic, and forced royalty to constantly be looking over their shoulder in fear.That was not a life she wanted.

She lightly touched the necklace, and felt a warmth emanate from it into her fingers, and onto her neck.It was a light, gentle warmth that could be described as a kiss.She smiled, and closed her eyes for a moment.

 _“I want to see you again,”_ she thought.

 _“Soon enough,”_ came the reply.

 _“No, it’s not soon enough, I need to see you again.”_ She sighed.

 _“All in good time my dear.”_ The warmth seemed to trail down her neck, across her collar bone, and above her breasts which made her inhale sharply, and suddenly open her eyes.She felt flushed, and a new sensation made her shift her weight in her seat.Her legs felt like jelly, perhaps it was just from the flying.. the riding.. _oh gods_! _What was this spell?_

XXX

The evening was splendid, filled with music, another feast, and more dancing. Thankfully, Sophia was able to escape and disappear through the back entrance of Cedric’s tower.She climbed the spiral steps that ended at his door.Two menacing gargoyles sat in stone niches on either side of it, leering with jaws agape.She knew they weren’t just ordinary statues, but enchanted watchdogs which Goodwyn had enabled as an extra level of security considering that within were spells and potions powerful enough to control elements, warp time, cause and cure disease, raise a kingdom up, or bring it crashing down. The magic being the substance, the sorcerer the vessel, and the spell the formula to manipulate it.All were highly valuable to anyone who had an inclination for absolute power, and a sorcerer who had an inclination to use it.

Some would say this was a mistake considering Cedric’s past actions, to still allow him access to such power, but Cedric also knew the consequences when it went wrong, magic had rules after all.Rules that every sorcerer both those who walked on the white path, and those on the black knew.Those rules were fixed, and any sorcerer or wizard foolish enough to try and bend them, ended up dead or worse!So it was magic itself, that kept Cedric from going too far.However, now something else also stayed the sorcerer’s hand.He had experienced love, unconditional love, and saw first hand how such love allowed his brokenness to be restored.He had to meet it half way, but he had an advocate, a friend, someone who saw him not for his failures, but his potential to be great.Cedric the Great, no… _Cedric the Sensational_.He glanced up at the painting of his father and mother and smiled.His relationship with his parents was restored with her help.His gaze drifted down to another portrait of his sister and niece, her long auburn hair reminded him that another relationship was restored and he was not longer alone.He had a family, he had friends, he had a reason to be good.. _no_ he _wanted_ to be good because _it felt different_.His past was defined by his failures, at least being told he was a failure, his failures were a result of his fear, his fear was the result of a lie.The lie was that he could never be good enough, he was doomed to fail.He gently picked up the family wand, it was made from the white wood, of the great tree of Eisen.This tree was sacred to a long forgotten nation of warriors, but more importantly of wizards.He recalled his father telling him about the different wizards, each wore robes of various colors and those represented their order.The most famous was one who wore gray, he fought a demonic entity known as the Balrog, a creature of fire, smoke, and ash the size of a giant that wielded a blazing whip.Ancient, rare, and formed in the pit from pure dark magic, it was a formidable foe, defeated by sacrifice, and from that sacrifice came a great reward.

That is what made the wand so special, and it was handed down from generations to be given to Cedric. He ran his fingers along the curves noticing how the wood twisted and wound in and around itself.It had to have been difficult to carve, and he only noticed faint glowing script that also ran along the grain of the wood.When the light hit it a certain way, it shimmered a pale violet and blue.He was unfamiliar with the text which intrigued him.It flowed unlike any handwriting he had seen before.His examination was interrupted by a change in the air, he felt her approach before she knocked on the door.Smiling to himself he gave the wand a light flick and the latch opened allowing the massive oak door to swing open with a soft groan.

“Come in Sophia,” he said with a wave of his hand.

Once she stepped in he flicked the wand again and the door closed behind her, the latch securing.He wasn’t in the mood for more visitors, and since the spell he had begun the night before had yet to be finished, he did not desire an untimely interruption.It required a certain level of concentration, and Sophia to focus. 

“I had to take the back way, because …”

“Too many strangers about?”

“Yes, how exactly are we going to get to the standing stones?”

The sorcerer gave her a sly grin, “we are going to do something special, a spell that is _very dangerous_ , but one that _master wizards must know_ how to do.It’s how we travel about, and the use of it can be old hat for some, and is quite handy when in a pinch. However, this particular traveling spell can be fatal if not performed correctly, that is why only the most skilled of wizards should attempt it. A master wizard, sorcerer, or witch, who has acquired not just control of their own magic, but the ability to manipulate it while retaining that control.”

“ _What is it?_ ” She asked, her eyes growing wide. Cedric had never shown her the extent of his power, and this was new.She knew he had incredible power, and was a very skilled sorcerer, but this was the very first time he even told her about this type of magic never mind _show her how_ it was done.

“It’s called… _apparition_.” He replied, placing a small stone gargoyle on the floor with runes inscribed in it.

“As long as a witch or wizard knows how to apparate or disapparate, this is the fastest and most convenient way to travel across realms, dimensions, even worlds.The danger lies in making sure you do the spell right, if you mess up, the consequences are going to be very painful at best and fatal at worst.”

“Is that why you never told me about this?” Sophia asked nervously looking at the gargoyle and the chalk sigal Cedric began to draw around it.

“Yes, and also the fact that up to this point, I didn’t have the confidence to even _attempt_ to do this.” Cedric added, “I only know of a few sorcerers and sorceresses that were able to perform this, one being Merlin, but his was more of a transfiguration than an apparition.”

“Do you think this will be safe?” Sophia ventured.

“Bring me the salt.”

She brought over a salt cellar as Cedric circled the sigal with the salt.

“What is that for?” She asked now growing more nervous.

“When one opens a portal to apparate through, one never quite knows what may be waiting on the other side,” Cedric explained, “this is to protect your family, and my job, more or less.”

“I see.”

He looked up at her, his gaze softening a bit.“Don’t be afraid Sophia, I will be with you, just… _trust me_.”

_“Ok.”_

When he had finished, he took her hand into his own, tucked his wand into the pocket in his robe, and led her into the center of the circle.He closed his eyes, gave the incantation, and in an instant they were gone.

When Sophia looked again, she was in the middle of a snow covered forest, just beyond the ring of trees was a barren hill, and on the top of the hill was a circle of eight massive standing stones.She had not seen a place like this before, but did not have long to think about it as Cedric began to walk up the winding path that climbed the hill to the stone ring.He beckoned her to join him, and when she arrived she saw he had set out another ritual.The rings were concentric with five candles at each point of the pentacle.He held up a hand to stop her from entering. Standing outside of it himself, he faced her and quietly spoke.

“What will be bound here tonight, will _never_ be broken.I want to be sure, to be certain this is what _you wish,_ that you have considered the cost, and what you may have to surrender.I am giving you a chance now to step away, and we will leave this place, never speak of it again, and go on with our lives as before.However, if you choose this, both of our lives will be changed irreversibly from this point.”

She looked at him, then at the circle of stone.

“Are we getting married?” She asked gingerly.

His expression cracked into a slight smile, “no, _it’s far more permanent_ than marriage.”

Her fingers touched the necklace, and she felt unsure.

 _“What if I have to marry another?”_ She asked.

She walked over and sat upon a fallen boulder, gazing up at the stars and over at the circle again.

“What if my father banishes you? What if you die? What if there is an accident and I die? What if we have a family and you die? Or you stop loving me, and I stop loving you..?”

He tilted his head to the side, the way he always did when he was listening to her ramble about things he had already had answers for, but he let her unload because he knew she needed to let the questions out.He knew his apprentice well.

“Sophia, I could look into a crystal ball and see hints of what _may_ happen, and if I lived by those hints, _I would never live_.My love, you can try to put the pieces in order, make the moves and think ahead of the opponent, but life has a way of surprising us when we least expect it.I want to say, that a part of me wants you to step into that circle and for us to make the oath, but another part is saying it has to be your choice to enter the oath with me under your own will. _Then, and only then, will the magic truly work._ I love you, and if by loving you I must allow you to walk away _then so be it_.”

It seemed as if the forest itself shimmered, as if a wave of energy shot out from the ring causing the snow to fall from the trees in thick clumps. Sophia looked up suddenly at Cedric, and she knew the answer.

_“I choose you.”_

She stood up, walked over to him, cupped his head in her hands and kissed him.

She felt his arms fall about her waist, his hands clasp her form as he kissed her back, then, he broke the kiss gently, and together they walked into the stone circle.

The words of the spell seemed to sear themselves into her mind as they stood, palm to palm, eye to eye, and a small red, glowing, thread emerged from their chests, entwining itself together until it became one thread, which turned into a ray of golden light. All of his thoughts, fears, hopes, dreams... she knew them instantly. Likewise, he too, knew her thoughts, hopes, dreams, and fears. They were of one mind, and just as his father and mother had united before, and many others before them, the bond between them was marked in the heavens above and the earth below.Sophia inhaled sharply as she looked into the soft eyes of her beloved sorcerer and friend. She saw nothing but kindness and an earnestness she had only seen glimpses of before. Her legs felt like jelly again, the necklace on her neck hovered a bit glowing brightly before dropping down lightly upon her neck. When Sophia regained her senses, she saw they were floating nearly twenty feet in the air.Cedric beamed at her, and she smiled back.

“This is awesome,” she breathed.

_“Indeed.”_


	6. 6 Messengers A Riding

**6 Messengers A Riding**

* * *

Sophia and Cedric returned to the castle before the sun rose, both feeling giddy from the spell and from the realization of a truth they held between them for years now spoken and shared. She bid him a breathless goodnight not wanting to leave him, but also not wanting to risk being caught with him or him with her in a manner unsuitable for one of her station. 

“I have to go to my chambers now..” She whispered between kisses.

“I know..”

“Just one more..” she begged, to which he happily obliged kissing her deeply his arms cradling her form against his body, the warmth of that thread between them glowing brighter than before filling her a giddy euphoria far more thrilling than any she had felt while racing minimus or flying the in the Mystic Isles. 

“I didn’t realize I could feel this way.. ever.” Cedric confessed, gazing fondly at her.

“Why? What made you think that?” Sophia asked looking up at him, her eyes searching his in wonder.

“Well, because look at me, I’m a servant, sure I can use magic, but my life’s position was always to be a servant to a royal. My job, consisted of that, and in a way it was my identity. Everything I have done to this point, was to fill a role left by my father and his father before him. It’s just how things were done…” 

_“And?_ How does that affect how you feel now?” Sophia asked still not sure where he was taking this.

“I entertained that treacherous idea of wanting more, and you know how disastrous that was,” he chuckled.

“Well, yes, you did go about it the wrong way, but I don’t blame you for wanting more. I don’t blame you for fighting a role that was not your choice.” She looked away and down at his arms encircling her. “I can understand that completely, probably more than you ever will know.” 

“No.. Now, _now I know._ ” He assured her.

She quickly looked up into his eyes, and saw that he really did understand.

 _“Everything?”_ She whispered unsure if she liked the idea of him knowing everything in her mind, in her past, in her heart.

“Everything.” He replied.

“And… you … we.. are still, there are _no regrets?_ ” She blurted.

“No regrets, because just as I have free rein in your mind and heart, you have free rein in mine.”

He was right, she could see, sense, and feel his thoughts and feelings. She had to admit, there were places that she was afraid to go, dark thoughts, treacherous thoughts, thoughts that surprised her and thoughts that made her feel a little afraid of him. However, all of those were eclipsed by one bright shining light, a feeling he clung to, one of unconditional love towards her. She was the person for whom his heart sang, and she realized something that shook her to the core. It wasn’t just some flaky romantic infatuation or objectification of perfection he saw her as. No it felt deeper.

She had no idea how this was about to be tested, but in a matter of hours her world was about to change.

XXX

  
The report came via six riders. Their horses were spent, and barely able to stand. The grooms quickly let them out to pasture to rest, feed, and refresh themselves. The riders were given rooms in the gatehouse, fed, washed up, and a fresh set of clothes while the steward announced their arrival.

“Six riders, from Camelot sire.” Baileywick announced.

 _“Knights?”_ King Roland asked sitting up, leaning forward in his throne at this.

“No sire, messengers.” 

“Bring them in at once!”

The messengers approached the throne, they balled a fist and rapped it against their chests twice before kneeling.

“We come to bring word to your guest King Gerard, that Lord Wolfrecht has amassed an army and has invaded the border cities of Thouars and Poitiens, you must return post haste, King Authur has rallied his Lords and Knights of Camelot to aid. They are waiting at the port of Bayeux.” The lead messenger said withdrawing from a leather satchel a parchment roll and handing it over. 

King Gerard took the holder and opened it, withdrawing a vellum letter sealed with the royal seal of Camelot. He broke the wax and unrolled it, reading quickly the contents he stood. 

“I’m afraid I have to end my visit with you earlier than anticipated. War is on my doorstep and duty demands I go,” he said to King Roland.

As if bit by an unseen bug Roland stood up and clapped Gerard upon the back while clasping his arm and giving it a firm shake. “You sir, will have the aid of Enchancia! We will drive this blackguard back, and prove an alliance with us will be beneficial tactically and fiscally!” 

_“And I will lead them!”_ James announced jumping from his chair standing between his father and Gerard.

“Of course you will son!” King Roland beamed, “I know you’ve been waiting your entire life for an opportunity like this, and now one has practically landed in your lap. Go on, rally our men, we will need … _someone else_..” 

“ _Cedric_! Baileywick, send for the royal sorcerer, I want him to go with James, can’t be too careful and well.. better to have all our cards ready.” 

Baileywick quickly disappeared and made his way up the winding stairs to Cedric’s tower. He firmly knocked upon Cedric’s door, waiting a moment before rapping upon it harder. “Cedric! You are summoned to the throne room! Now!” He commanded, “if you do not appear at this door in five minutes I’m having it knocked down..” 

“Alright! _Alright!_ ” Cedric called out rushing about dressing and throwing on his robe. He hopped a bit as he pulled on his shoes, “ _dragon nails_!” He cursed as he kicked his heel a few times to adjust the back of his shoe. He waved his wand and the door opened.

“ _Whatever is the matter man!_ ” He exclaimed in exasperation, “are goblins in the basement again?” 

“ _No no…_ ” Bailywick replied, “just _come along_ and I’ll tell you as we go.” 

When they arrived at the throne room, Cedric stepped in to see the two Kings, heads together, analyzing a map of the realms. 

Cedric cleared his throat and the two men looked up, Roland beamed brightly and waved him over.

“Cedric! Come here sir, I have a very important assignment for you.” 

Something about the King’s tone made Cedric’s stomach drop, his mouth become dry, and his hands sweat.

_“Oh?”_

“Yes, by all means, I believe you have met our ally King Gerard of Poitou?”

“Yes, in.. passing.” Cedric gave a low bow to the other King. He clasped his hands together behind his back.

“What is it, you request of me sire?” 

“A very important, albeit dangerous mission to aid King Gerard and King Authur’s armies in defending his kingdom from an invading army.” 

Cedric felt the blood leave his face, _“oh?”_ He managed say. "Are you saying we are to go to _Avalon?_ " 

XXX

Sophia looked up with a start at the sudden sense of overwhelming dread, unlike anything she had felt before. She grabbed her chest and exhaled sharply.

“Sophia! What’s the matter?” Minimus asked sensing her distress.

“I… I need to see Mr Cedric,” she gasped. 

“Get on!” The pegasus commanded.

Sophia climbed into the saddle and Minimus flew up with surprising speed to the castle, he landed lightly on the balcony allowing Sophia to jump down and run into the throne room just to see James, Roland, King Gerard, and Cedric shake hands.

“We ride out tonight.” James announced proudly, “ah, hello Sophia!” 

“What .. what is going on?” Sophia asked looking at each of them in turn, then at Amber, and her mother.

“James is leading his first campaign.” Amber announced giddily, “James, I do ever so hope you have Hugo ride with you!” 

“ _Of course sister!_ ” James beamed. “I know Hugo is a skilled rider and we can use him, I’m also going to ask if Prince Xander and Prince Desmond would also join me..” 

“Oh! Don’t be silly, Desmond would not make it past Farmer Donagal’s pasture before wanting to turn back..” Amber remarked, but Sophia saw through the ruse. 

“That might be true, but he’s smart..” James replied tapping his head, “we will need his tactical skills, and anyway, it will take him out of your hair for a while eh?” 

Amber blanched at that before collecting her skirts and giving a low curtsey to the royalty in the room, “excuse me, I think I need some air.. this is all a bit too … _ugh..warry_.” 

_“She’s scared._ ” Cedric’s voice whispered in Sophia’s head. _“I am too, but you know that, don’t you.”_

Sophia nodded, still feeling numb. She wanted to run over to Cedric, hold onto him tightly, and demand to go with them.

“Sophia, I will need you to stay here, do you think you could send word to the Protectors about this… unexpected change?” King Roland asked her, his tone was gentle but serious. He knew her duty to the Protectors was a sacred oath, but she was still his daughter, and an heir to the throne.

“Shouldn’t I… go with them.. just in case, I learn something that … is something that.. only a Protector can do…” Sophia tried to explain. 

He looked at her for a moment, contemplating the idea, then over at his wife who’s expression was mixed, she was neither serene or angry, rather concerned.

 _“I don’t know,”_ he began. 

“As a Protector, I think she could be very useful to us.” Cedric stated. “I am a sorcerer, but my powers are still limited, but Princess Sophia has access to a wellspring of magic that would put us at an _advantage_.”

She looked sharply at him, and he glanced to her offering her a soft smile.

“Well, then, Cedric, I entrust her to you… since she was your apprentice and you two seem to understand magic way more than I do.” Roland replied.

He glanced over at Miranda.

“Very good..” King Gerard added. “If you will excuse me now, I must take my leave and gather my entourage for the journey home.” 

As he passed Sophia, he gave her a kind smile. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, _“I would like to speak with you at the third hour. It is imperative.”_

She gave him a subtle nod which did not go unnoticed by Cedric.

 _“What should I do?_ ” She thought as she looked over at him.

 _“Go. Listen. Learn what you can, to aid us,_ ” his voice whispered in her mind, _“I trust you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in publishing this, after the last chapter I was struggling to figure out where to take them, but after a rest and some personal drama out of the way I think I have a better idea. Let me know what you think.


	7. 7 Fires at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey to Avalon has begun, and the news of the attacks grows dire as the Protectors reveal to Sophia that an evil wizard has gathered an army of undead to march upon the Kingdom. Will Sophia be able to protect James? Will Cedric be able to protect Sophia?

7 Fires at Midnight

_______________________

They rode out, a fortnight later.Sophia had sent word to the Protectors who were already well aware of the situation in Avalon and had sent their messengers ahead to alert Merlin.The news that came back was of a most disturbing nature, even as they shared the reports of another wizard working with Lord DuBlois.His name was whispered among those who practiced sorcery, one who had no scruples and would easily sell out a fellow sorcerer for a chance at more power.A servant of Boccob, Reydrick the Gray was riding with Lord DuBlois and from the carnage of war has resurrected the slain to march with them.Led by a horned master that neither slept nor ate, they marched on razing town and village.

“This is.. serious Sophia.” Orion said quietly through the amulet. 

“Indeed, even if we could assist you, once you cross the chasm of worlds, and enter into the realm of Avalon, our abilities to help will diminish as not everyone can cross over.Only Orion and myself have done so, and only at the most dire of times.” Vega said.

“I’m afraid you are on your own, but… but there is something..” Chrysta said, she rustled through her satchel and withdrew a small stone wand.“I’ll send Skye to you, he will bring this, and accompany you on the clouds until you reach the bridge.”

Sophia thanked them in turn, then changed into attire more suited for the journey.She took one last look at the dress Amber had left in her wardrobe and the tiara that matched it.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Amber said softly.

Sophia turned and faced her sister, they had known each other since childhood, and although their relationship was strained at times, they had grown so close that each knew the other as best as they could.Even if they were very different, they had a certain appreciation for the other’s strengths.

“Please, watch over him.” Amber began, her jaw tightening as Sophia saw her swallow back a sob.She reached out to her sister who ran and took her hands into her own.The two young ladies collapsed on Sophia’s bed in a mess of tears and hugs.“I… I don’t want to lose him… he’s my brother, and I love him, oh Gods!”

“I know, _I know._.” Sophia replied. 

Sophia handed her a handkerchief and Amber wiped her eyes, “I’m so sorry, normally.. I’m better at keeping my composure, I’m better.. I swear..”

“It’s ok, you are allowed to be scared.”

Amber looked at her in surprise, as if that statement was something she had not allowed herself to hear or even consider.

“I… I can’t though, because daddy expects me to be Queen, no… the rules, you were there!” Amber stated plainly.

“And yet, if this… whole thing goes bad, I could lose everyone I love dearly, and I’m going to be alone.”

Sophia knew what she was saying, and it hit her as well. 

“Amber, I will, … I promise to bring him home to you, alive.” Sophia stated looking squarely at her sister.

It was a promise she was not sure how to keep, but somehow she knew it must be done.

Sophia finished dressing, electing to take her winter riding ensemble, along with a heavy cloak.King Gerard insisted that they use horses and keep the flying horses in Enchancia for the journey.Although King Roland insisted they bring a carriage, such attention was not something Gerard wanted to draw.He politely declined, and James agreed that a carriage may be all well for comfort but not practical once they were out into the countryside.Eventually, Roland ceded and made sure the horses and carts they were taking would be suitable for the campaign.Sophia didn’t mind the thought of a long ride, she had been used to riding pegasus, and so a horse handled similarly to the pegasus.Most were quite agreeable, and Sophia’s mare was chatty at first.Excited about the adventure ahead, but as they made their way past the last farm toward the Northern Sea, the mare became quieter as the road started to wind upward and become more of a climb.Rocks and small stones fell behind them as the horses picked their way up the snaking path.Occasionally, the cart wheel would hang on a larger stone, and the whole party had to stop to assist.The sweeping farmlands and fields gave way to woodlands, and then as they went deeper, to forest. 

Cedric rode up next to Sophia, rather impressed with himself at his ability to pick up the art of riding so easily. 

“It’s rather amusing, I guess,” he remarked dryly.“I would say we would have had more ease if I cast a travel spell… “

“And you would have given us all away.”Sophia replied.

“That is true,” he agreed, “so… later tonight, would you mind helping me gather some ingredients for some healing potions and salves?”

She gave him a small sideways look and nodded.“You know I wouldn’t miss it.”

“We have to be careful though,” Cedric quickly added, “as much as I would like to spend the night with you, suspicions may arise in the morning.”

“You tease.” Sophia sighed glancing over at him, with a slight smirk before clicking her tongue behind her teeth and bringing her horse into a small trot.

“ _I’m not teasing! I’m quite serious!_ ” Cedric retorted low enough to not be heard save for her.

As the sky darkened, they reached a clearing and the Generals along with the nobility directed the party to stop and camp for the night.They set up a perimeter, tents were set up, and horses rested and watered by a clear, stream that danced and sparkled in the moonlight over smooth stones.Small fishes darted among the waving grasses, while nightbirds sang out periodically in the trees.Sophia loved the Ever Realm during nights like this.Even as snow still lay about in clumps and the sky was bright and clear, the world seemed safe here.Secure in itself, and she felt all the safer when she stole a glance at Cedric who was working in his tent.His lithe figure bent over a trestle table filled with cases in which he had bottles and small glass vials for his potions.He had small bags to hold herbs along with a mortar and pestle.She glanced over to the side and saw several campfires going, and could smell the aroma of dinner being cooked.Someone handed her some bread, cheese, and a flask of wine.Eventually, Cedric appeared with a satchel on his arm.

“Are you ready?” He asked looking at her.

“Of course!” Sophia replied handing him a small loaf of bread and some of the cheese.“Dinner.”

He took it and ate as he walked.“We are going to be looking for the following herbs, St Johns Wort, Willow Bark, and Nettle, as well as wild garlic.”She nodded as they hopped over the stream and went further into the forest.He pointed out some useful fungus which they harvested, wild herbs of which she was not quite familiar with, and once they had gathered enough Cedric stood among a ring of ash trees looking up at the clear sky. 

“Now come along, you seemed distant all night tonight, as if I don’t know,” he remarked dryly.

“Well, you do know and, what do you think we are going to do?” Sophia said softly.

“Wait!” Cedric hissed.

She froze as they heard a rustle in the bushes.Cedric withdrew his wand from the arm of his cloak, the tip glowed softly illuminating his features which were mostly obscured by the hood of his cloak.Sophia stepped behind Cedric, now wishing she had brought her own wand with her, and realizing she had no type of weapon on her to protect herself.The bushes rustled more and she saw Cedric’s expression change as the wand hummed with power, “Show yourself!” He commanded.

“ _Please! Wait! I come in peace!_ ” A voice trembled as a very tired looking unicorn stumbled out.“You have no idea how hard it was to keep up with you in the headwind!”

Cedric lowered his wand when he saw the beast step forward.

 _“Skye!”_ Sophia beamed as she ran forward and hugged the unicorn.

“Sophia!Listen, about what they said, here, look in my saddle bag, there is the wand of Corellion.The wand is one of the artifacts of the unicorns, and when your quest is done, must be returned to her sanctuary there.I can’t stay long, there are .. too many humans around, and I sense as we get closer to the sea, magical creatures such as myself must be careful.May the Goddess bless your voyage, and return you safe into her arms dear Sophia!” Skye said lowering his head,to bow to them both.

“Thank you Skye!” Sophia whispered.“Take care of Amber, and the others…”

“I will!” The Unicorn said as he turned and disappeared into the forest.

She turned to him, looking at the wand then at Cedric.“I don’t know if this will help us against what we faced, but I made a promise to Amber.”

“I know.” Cedric gently replied.He rested a hand upon her shoulder before hooking his finger under her chin, leaning down, and kissing her deeply.

Sophia gently broke the kiss whispering with a hint of surprise, “what was that for?”

 _“A reminder,”_ he replied, “no matter what, Sophia, I love you, I will not let harm come to you _or_ those whom you love.”

As they made their way back to the camp, Sophia stopped a moment looking out over a ridge where the forest had cleared to reveal a steep cliff.The land they had left was spread out before her, and on each mountain top, she could spy small flickers of light.“What are those?” She asked Cedric.

“The Seven Sisters,” He replied.

“I don’t recall learning about them at Dunwitty School or at Royal Prep, what are they?” Sophia asked.

“Well, it’s not a surprise you didn’t know about them, not many people do,they were created long before you and I were born, by the ancient Kings of the EverRealm to act as guardians to the gates of the EverRealm.Each watchtower has a massive fire that acts as a type of signal that all is well in the Kingdoms which surround Enchancia.Since there are seven at our borders we have affectionally called them the Seven Sisters, at least that’s what my father told me once upon a time. 

_“They’re beautiful.”_ Sophia breathed.

“ _Yes_ , I think they are, but more importantly, they are alight. Which is a good sign.” Cedric added.

“Will we pass by one on our way to Avalon?” Sophia asked

“I expect so.” Cedric replied, “now, love, come along.”

A cold wind blew down from the mountains that night, and with it the low, lonely song of wolves that echoed among the cliffs and valleys.Cedric stuffed his hands deeper into the folds of his cloak, after pulling his hood low over his face. The snow crunched underfoot, as they walked back to the camp, where the songs had begun and food was handed to them as they joined the circle around one of the campfires.Sophia looked over at James who seemed in his element, singing and laughing with the other Princes, then glanced over at King Gerard who smiled and laughed at a joke and at the other Princes who were so different from him.Something about him made her sad.

 _“Cedric, should I speak to him?”_ She thought.

 _“Yes you should, do I want you to leave my side, not exactly, however I also know if you don’t go and speak to him, he will come here and perhaps for our sake we should not let him assume what is between us is more than friendship.”_ Cedric replied, giving her an encouraging look.

He stood up and walked back to his tent, and Sophia saw it suddenly light up as he cast a small illumination spell.She saw his shadow bend over the table and his arms motion as he withdrew the ingredients they had harvested earlier.With a sigh, she got up and walked over to King Gerard.

“May I join you?” She asked him with a shy smile.

The King looked up and his face brightened as he scooted over and patted the spot beside him, “you certainly may!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is inspired by "Fires at Midnight" by Ritchie Blackmore. Take a listen to it, it's magical and about the Pleiades.


	8. 80 Miles Across

80 Miles Across

* * *

Sofia sat next to King Gerard watching the fire die down as members of the royal party drifted off with their security retainers to their various camps.Eventually, she was as alone with the young King, save for a small unit of bodyguards that stood, at ready, in the periphery of the camp.Sophia realized how different this was from Enchancia where the King could walk freely among his people without fear.He even was able to conduct business in Dunwitty village, resulting in her mother becoming a Queen and she thrust, unwillingly, into a whole other world that was beyond her reach the week prior. She still, at times, has trouble believing it to be real.Yet, as sure as the day is long, it was.She kept her thoughts about her step-father mostly to herself, unless pressed into exploring her feelings towards him, such as what happened during an eventful safari with Amber and the other princesses and their fathers.They had to sing a stupid song about what they loved about their father, but when it was Sophia’s turn to sing, she had.. nothing.Well nothing of significance because, he wasn’t her father.He was the King, and her step-father, the man who “saved” her mother from their life as peasants.Yet, no one asked her if she wanted to be saved.No one asked her if she wanted to be a princess or to be sent to a different school with other privileged children who had no idea what life was like beyond the castle wall.

Sophia watched the fire for a moment, as she and the King sat in comfortable silence.Yet, his expression darkened for a moment.

“I think I should send them back,” he whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“Just that, they are too young, too young to see battle, to see war.I .. I can’t do that to them.”

Sophia remained quiet, still looking into the fire.

“But they have armies who are meeting us, the kingdoms are rallying to help you.” Sophia interjected.

“I know, and… it’s not that I don’t see that, but I’m afraid they will be lost, and if they lose, it is my fault.”

He ran a hand through his bangs which fell haphazardly across his brow. 

Sophia wanted to disagree, but something in her gut could not find much fault with his statement, rather she understood the weight of responsibility, which was thrust on them all.Royal Prep didn’t prepare her for this.

“Majesty, may I speak freely?” She quietly asked.

“Of course!” He replied sitting up and looking at her, “you can always speak your mind with me Princess Sophia, we are friends are we not?”

She smiled and could not help the blush that warmed her cheeks.

“Well, as much as I would like to entertain the option of sending them back, I know James would never forgive me for denying that which he had prepared his entire life to do. So, that is not an option.The others, we are in accord to send them home, it will reduce the army down by a third, but… but.. I think it’s the right move.We may have a chance to outwit them, if what you say is true about how superstitious the people are in Avalon.I have a few.. eh how to put it, tricks up my sleeve, along with my tutor Cedric.”

The Kings countenance brightened at her words, and she liked it.She felt like herself again, as if she was just doing another mission for the library.Yes, that’s how she would look at it. 

“I will send letters of release and thanks with them back to their respective homes, along with a gift to reinforce my intention of goodwill.” Gerard concurred.He stood and started to pace before the fire, his feet crunched on the dried leaves and grass. 

Sophia stifled a yawn and stood.“I should retire to my tent now,” she said. 

“Ah yes!May I walk you back?” He asked, pausing his pacing to stand before her.

She nodded, and as he offered his arm she took it.Together they walked through the maze of tents to the Enchancia encampment.He stopped before her tent and lifted her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across the top. “Until the morrow, dear Princess,” he whispered, his gaze meeting hers.

“Until then,” she replied.

XXX

The following morning came swiftly as the camp was broken down, and the Princes sent back to their respective kingdoms while a few remained, Desmond, Hugo, and James stayed with their armies.Hugo’s father had provided a large garrison of three hundred infantry, two hundred archers, and ten knights.They also brought a ballista on an oxcart. James had a garrison of a hundred infantry, fifty archers, and a small canon with a team of five to man it. The tents were packed up and they were off, for a days ride. 

The landscape changed and it opened up as the road cut through a ravine which opened up into a valley and beyond the sparkling sea.When they arrived in the port town of Galdiz, Sophia felt a pang of sadness.There, a fleet of ships stood at ready, along with a message from King Roland.The ships bore the flag of Enchancia at the top of their mast, along with pennants of gold and purple fluttered in the afternoon breeze.The ships were unique, as they had one massive sail, a tall fore and aft deck in the shape of a horse, while on either side the wood was shaped into the wings of the horse so that from afar it looked like a horse riding through the water. 

“Wow.” James breathed as he rode over to Sophia, “dad went all out!”

“Indeed he did,” she smiled back.

King Gerard assembled them together once more, and sent the others back to their respective Kingdoms with compensation and a letter of gratitude.The rest, and those who elected to stay, were loaded up onto the ships.There was little time to spare as horses, supplies, and men boarded.Sophia hung back and stayed close to Cedric before they joined James on the King’s ship.The smaller sails unfurled as they caught the wind and made their way out of the harbor heading due north.

The sea stretched before them as a dark line that separated the lighter hues of the sky from the undulating waves. The salty air was so different from that of her home, it was bitterly cold, and yet welcoming.Once they were in the harbor the great sail unfurled and filled with the wind which took them across the channel to Avalon. 

“How long until we reach the Sword Coast?” Sophia asked the navigator, who was standing at the helm with sexton in hand.

“About a day with the wind in our favor.” He replied. 

She walked over to the railing and looked out across the sea again, the wind whipping her hair, until she turned her face toward it.It was cold, wet, and unlike the warm inviting waters of Marroway Cove she had known in her childhood.The boats crested and cut through the waves. 

“Tis good weather for sailing, at least the sky is clear and the sea is not frozen solid.” The helmsman remarked to the navigator.

“Aye, but the sea is always calm before the storm, and I fear we are on borrowed time.”

Sophia thought she saw a shadow move under their boat, it was massive, with a wide body that tapered until it disappeared into the darkness. _“A fish?”_ She thought.

 _“Leviathan.”_ Cedric’s voice whispered back.She looked around for him, _“down here, on the deck.”_

She searched the deck, to spy her Sorcerer smiling up at her.She offered him a small wave in return.

_“I thought they were legends.”_

She saw him laugh a bit.

 _“No, my dear, they are very much alive, and one seems to be curious about us.Yet, if we leave them be, they will leave us be, but if someone decides to harass them, we will have trouble.”_ He replied.

The sea sparkled before them as white gulls circled the cerulean skies above calling to each other and occasionally dipping into the water to surface with a silvery fish.Sophia wondered if her father had sailed this sea, but she didn’t let her mind dwell too long on it, for as they encountered a series of rocks the captain ordered the crew to be at ready.

“Ahoy! Maelstrom dead ahead!” A crew member called out from the crows nest.

“Hard to starboard!” The captain called. 

The ship leaned as the rudder dug into the current and the wind picked up.Sophia clung to the railing as she saw the water churn and bubble ahead, they shot around the outer band of the vortex, nearly smashing into the rocky outcrops that jutted up from the depths.Once they had passed, they entered a shallow bay, and on either side the cliffs rose up between them, nearly scraping the sky itself.The bay narrowed into a long fjord which led upward.They sailed upstream until they arrived at a port town.The harbor entrance was illuminated by two large dragons holding lanterns, red on the left, and green on the right. 

“Welcome to Dragon’s Gate,” the captain said to Sophia.“Now mind your step here, and don’t wander off too far.Even though the city is under the jurisdiction of Camelot, it’s not a place for Princesses to get lost in.”

Once they were through the channel, they moored up, and began the job of disembarking the supplies and garrisons.The Lord of Dragon’s Gate met them, and offered them lodging at his estate which was located high upon the cliffside in an imposing castle.Upon King Gerard’s insistence, Sophia rode with him, they passed the quaint town and as they climbed the narrow road to the castle she passed by a sight which haunted her.She dared not stare long at the rows of gibbets which hung with the remains of prisoners, dead, nearly dead, and dying.She could not bear to look at them for long, but a part of her broke inside.It was more clear when they passed under the gatehouse and she saw the heads on pikes.She gave a small scream, and King Gerard quickly placed a gloved hand upon hers, “Don’t look.” He whispered sharply.

“I… I’m scared,” she replied quietly. 

“It’s ok, I won’t let harm come to you…” he assured her. 

“What about those men in the gibbets, what crime did they commit?” She asked gingerly. 

“Piracy.” Gerard stated.

“And… those?”

“Treason”.

“Oh…” She glanced over at Cedric who had the hood drawn over his head. 

_“Please be careful..”_ She thought.

 _“I’m well aware of it my love.”_ He replied, _“but you are in a far more dangerous position than I.Mark your steps carefully now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> story originally posted on FF.net.


End file.
